Jurassic Park V - Terror of the Seas
My (Toothless99) fanfiction. The sequel to Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex. This takes place a year or so after it, and is set on Isla Nublar. =Story= Chapter 1 - Swimming Death In the rivers of Isla Sorna, a mighty beast was stirring, after years of sleep. 100 tonnes of swimming death was slowly awakening. 100 tonnes of swimming death with big, powerful jaws and big teeth attached. The monster rose to the surface of the water, and eyed the surrounding world. Then, it glided downstream, towards a unsuspecting Stegosaurus. Then, when it was within reach, it launched itself at the Stegosaurus, and the massive jaws closed on its helpless prey. Bones snapped under the force of the bite, and the entire Stegosaurus was dragged into the water, with little effort from the swimming monster. It swum away to a peaceful feeding spot, and everyone else was oblivious to its presence - the death of the Stegosaurus had been so quick, that no-one had seen or heard it. When it reached a large, deep lake, it sunk to the bottom and started ripping its prey into pieces. The Liopleurodon had awoken. Chapter 2 - The Study of Deinonodon In Colorado, USA, Dr Alan Grant had made another great discovery - more bones from Deinonodon. His team uncovered several ribs and veterbra, a lower jaw, a femur, a complete arm, two foot claws, and handful of teeth, and part of the snout. He arranged the bones on a large canvas, and got an idea, an inkling, of how big it was. He estimated it at four metres long, with a height of one-and-a-half metres. Grant could also tell it was a tyrannosaur, and one of the earliest, from the Jurassic, like Guanlong. This suggested it would have hunted in packs, though Grant had no evidence of this. Satisfied with the day's work, Grant helped the team wrap the bones in plaster, then the drove back to the village. Grant had dinner at the public canteen, and that night he went to bed very happy with the day's work. It took him little time to fall asleep, when he dreamt of Deinonodon, and how it would have looked in life. Chapter 3 - Hostage At midnight, Grant suddenly woke up. Someone jumped on top of him, and knocked the breath out of him. He felt rough hands grab him and haul him out of bed to his feet. Then he was punched in the lower stomach, and double over. He felt a tarpaulin being thrown of him, and he was carried outside, where he didn't know. Then he was bundled inside something, and he felt the tarpaulin being tied to the ground. Then the sound of spinning rotors reached his ears, and he realised he was trapped in a helicopter. He felt the familiar sensation as the helicopter took off, and knew there was no chance of escape. Grant tried to get comfortable, but was unable to, due to the restraints on the tarpaulin. Whoever was holding him captive must have seen or heard him, because the tarpaulin was lifted off him. But relief turned to despair as he felt his hands and feet being tied together. Then he found himself tied to a chair, facing away from his captors, who he had yet to see. Then he was suddenly blinded as a light was turned on inside the cramped cabin. When Grant was sure his captors had turned away, he tried to twist the chair round by shoving his weight to one side. It turned, but made a loud squeaking noise, causing his captors to turn and stare. At last he could see their faces. One of them, that appeared to be the leader, had a large, bushy, red beard, that was very unkempt. He had piercing ice-blue eyes, and his face was freckled. He wore a belt, and attached was a gun holster - with a pistol inside. Grant knew in an instant not to argue with them. "Our... guest... seems to be curious about... what's happening," the bearded man said, taking his time to consider some of words. "Well," he continued, "We here would like to... visit... Isla Nublar. And since we know that it's technically illegal, we decided to bring you along as a... guide... so that if we're caught, we can blame you, quite frankly." Grant was just about to reply when the red-bearded man said, "Gag." One of his men responded instantly, and stuck some duck-tape over Grant's mouth, preventing him from speaking. This seemed to be the end of the conversation, as the chair was turned back round, and its legs were glued to the floor. Grant wasn't particularly happy, but at least he now knew what was going on. =Characters= Humans *Dr. Alan Grant *Gangsters Dinosaurs and other creatures *Liopleurodon *Stegosaurus *Guanlong (mentioned) *Deinonodon (mentioned) More coming soon Category:Fan-Fiction Series